Dragonlord's Challenge
The Dragonlord's Challenge is the Trial of the Monster Carnival event in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. In true Dragon Quest fashion, players face the eponymous Dragonlord in both human and dragon form. Battle (Human Form) The Dragonlord has 8,000,000 HP in ELT and is treated as a Human enemy. He has a plethora of attacks including Scorch (Magic fire damage 1.7x to all units), Kafrizz (Magic fire damage 2.5x to one unit), Snooze (Inflict Sleep 100% on one unit), Fizzle (Inflict Silence 100% on all units), Kafrizzle (Magic fire damage 4.5x to one unit), Kasizzle (Magic lightning damage 1.65x to all enemies), Midheal (Restore 200,000 (+5x) HP to caster). This battle has multiple phases depending on his HP. Between 100% - 80% He casts Fizzle during the first turn and Fizzle and Snooze every 4 turns. He casts Kafrizz once every turn and has a 30% chance of casting Scorch once per turn and 30% chance of casting Kasizzle every two turns. Between 79% - 50% He casts Kafrizzle 5 times after his HP is below 80%. If his HP is dropped below 80% on the first turn, the Fizzle cast has priority and thus he will cast 4 Kafrizzle on one turn and the remaining on the following turn. If he has used all Kafrizzle casts and still has actions, he won’t spend them using Kafrizz or Snooze. Any remaining action follow the previous phase’s AI. Between 49% - 30% He casts Fizzle & Midheal upon crossing the threshold (only once) and does not cast Kafrizz during this same turn. Additionally, he casts Kafrizzle 3 times. The remaining actions follow the AI from the 1st phase. Between 29% - 0% He casts Kafrizzle 5 times and his remaining actions follow the AI from the 1st phase. He has a Fire, Ice, Dark and Light resistance (50%), immunity to both status ailments and stat breaks. Dragonlord (Dragon Form) The Dragonlord has 12,500,000 in ELT and is treated as a Dragon enemy. His actions are much different now and include: Mind Barrier (Increase SPR by 50% for 3 turns to self), Dragonlord's Wrath (Increase ATK, DEF, MAG and SPR by 50% for 3 turns to self), Channel Anger (Increase ATK and MAG by 300% for 3 turns to self and Cure Blind for caster), Bite Off (Physical damage 1.6x to one unit and reduce ATK, DEF, MAG and SPR by 30% for 3 turns to one unit), Roar (Physical damage 1.8x to all units), Inferno (Magic fire damage 2x to all units), Wave of Panic (Reduce ATK, DEF, MAG and SPR by 30% for 3 turns to all units), Disruptive Wave (Remove all effects from all units), Kafrizzle (Magic fire damage 4.5x to one enemy), Dragonlord's ATK increased (Increase ATK by 30% for one turn to caster), Dragonlord's DEF increased (Increase DEF by 30% for one turn to caster), Dragonlord's MAG increased (Increase MAG by 30% for one turn to caster), Dragonlord's SPR increased (Increase SPR by 30% for one turn to caster). This time the battle is not separated into phases but he still has a pattern. He casts Mind Barrier, Disruptive Wave and Wave of Panic on his first turn and ends his turn. If inflicted with a Stat Break he counters with a retaliatory buff. If ATK is debuffed he counters with a DEF Buff, if MAG is debuffed then SPR buff, and vice-versa is true as well. If all his stats are debuffed he will counter with Channel Anger. Every turn he will cast Inferno and Kafrizzle once and then his remaining actions will be Bite Off (20% chance) or Auto-Attack (80% chance). If he casts 5 actions that are not Channel Anger or any of his stat buffs, if it is a turn multiple of 5, he casts Wave of Panic and ends turn. If it’s a turn multiple of 4, he casts Dragonlord’s Wrath and ends turn. At HP Thresholds of 80% & 50% he casts Roar once. At 30% he casts Roar instead of the usual Kafrizzle. His elemental resistances are the same as in the previous form, except Light is 100% instead of 50%. Is immune to all status ailments (despite being able to heal Blind) and is vulnerable to all stat breaks. Strategy The Dragonlord has relatively high HP for an event Trial Boss but its DEF/SPR are relatively low. He's not difficult for veterans or newer players but some precautions need to be set. The most important is to increase resistance to Fire since the Dragonlord's strongest attacks in both forms are Fire elemental. During his first phase his attacks are mostly Magical while in his second form he mixes Magic and Physical attacks, however with the proper elemental resistances only one Tank should be needed. Two can be used for good measure (one Cover Tank and a Provoke Tank along elemental resistance should be more than enough to keep the Dragonlord at bay). Some status ailment resistances should be set at least for the first phase. A debuffer can be brought for the second phase but is not mandatory. Emphasis should be placed on debuffing the offensive stats (ATK/MAG) but since they warrant a DEF/SPR counter buff this may make the battle take longer, albeit is not worrisome. A DEF/SPR debuff warrant an ATK/MAG debuff so it may make the battle more dangerous. As stated above if all its stats are debuffed it will increase its ATK/MAG very strongly which can be fatal. Since the Dragonlord may buff itself with Dragonlord's Wrath or debuff the player with Wave of Panic it would be a good idea for the player to counter this with either their own buffs or dispel the Dragonlord to remove its buffs (although this will also remove the debuffs as well). For damage the player can use either Physical or Magic damage but should be careful about the elemental resistances, especially Light, unless the player has a means to inflict elemental imperils. If the player is using the Slime for missions, then it is recommended (if possible) to level it up to make its survival easier, although this is not mandatory if the player has Concealing Cloth (which allows the Slime to Hide to avoid damage). Otherwise the player needs to make sure its Fire Resistance is high enough to be immune to damage. The Slime can also work as a secondary healer with its abilities given they are not very powerful. Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Trials